Tyrus One-shots and Drabbles
by Reader4ever1
Summary: A series of one-shots & drabbles of TJ Kippen & Cyrus Goodman being precious muffins & falling in love. Including but not limited to: mistletoe, AUs, motorcycles, ice skating, TJ's POV, & coming out to parents. Tyrus. Possible mentions of Muffy & other ships (but no promises). Published post-series-finale. Rated T for possible swearing and teen partying in unwritten one-shots.
1. Being with Him

**Because I can't help but at least start this because it's the only thing I care about right now and these muffins deserve some one-shots and drabbles. (And I may have just moved into my dorm and this is a coping mechanism (~'_'~) sooo… you're welcome I guess.)**

**Just an FYI, this story will be left incomplete until I tell y'all when my last one-shot will be. So until you see that message… assume there will be more ;)**

**For this first one, I'm just gonna write about TJ's feelings slowly building and other stuff from his POV. Little dialogue but many feels 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Andi Mack or have any control over what happens to the show… sadly. **

**AHHHHH I can't wait. Enjoy XD**

* * *

Being with him

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would end up with him.

A chocolate-chocolate-chip-muffin-loving, often-overly-dramatic, nervous-but-encouraging bundle that made up Cyrus Goodman.

Not even when they first met. He was just doing him a favor for something in return. TJ didn't think anything of the boy. But then he ran into him at the park. He realized that Cyrus Goodman was someone that had a lot more to him. Someone that made a very small part of TJ want to know that _more_.

But he was a microscopic part of a bigger, more challenging life. At least, at the time.

School was hard. So _incredibly_ hard. The captain of the basketball team wasn't supposed to struggle with simple things like numbers. How was he supposed to be a leader when he couldn't even pass a math class?

He let the frustration bubble inside himself for years. He wouldn't get help. Getting help would mean giving up and admitting that you're weak. And he would _never_ do that.

Then the resistance came flying back at him, throwing him to the sidelines and forcing him out of the one thing he knew he was good at. And _he_ was there. Of course he was. Cheering on the girl that was slowly moving up the ranks on his team. TJ couldn't even bring himself to watch the game.

Cyrus followed him out of the gym. Then became the first stranger to ever treat him as an equal. In that single moment, TJ wasn't the captain of the basketball team or a failing student. He was just a teenager, talking to another teenager about human problems.

And for that he was forever grateful.

He confronted his dyscalculia and grew more comfortable with himself. Getting help didn't mean that he had given up or grown weak, it only allowed him to gain a better understanding of things. He found himself smiling more and more often. And it felt so good.

He started letting Cyrus into his life. Being invited to his Barmitzvah elated him. Bringing the boy with him to work and teaching him how to summersault was one of the purest moments of his life. Seeing his face light up when he arrived at his Grandmother's Shiva was even more rewarding.

But along the way, people prevented them from getting close. And for a period of time, it was Buffy.

He was rude to her, he wouldn't deny that. But that gave her no excuse to snap at Cyrus for helping him. As time went on and he was finally able to talk to her and properly apologize, things seemed to be getting better. He would always remember the look on both of their faces when he finished his long compliment. And how Cyrus's eyes were still wide when he looked back at them a few seconds later. He gave Buffy pointers when creating a girls basketball team and continued to share with her his slow-but-still-present growth in math class.

Conflict rose again when he invited Cyrus to spend time with him and his friends. People TJ thought he knew well put both him and Cyrus in danger. Watching the boy leave the scene was heartbreaking. He'd never wanted anything more than to take both of them away from the situation as fast as he could. But what would Reed and Lester have thought?

He'd never let them know how much Cyrus meant to him. Not if it could put them in danger.

TJ slowly built up his confidence again and left the situation, going straight to the authorities. He'd never felt so conflicted in his life. He'd gotten his friends into legal trouble, but somehow did the right thing.

He wanted to tell Cyrus. So incredibly bad. But he stopped answering his texts and calls. Panic surged through TJ for what felt like a thousand years. What if Cyrus hated him? What if he thought he'd gone back to being an awful person?

School made it worse. His friends were now gone, and the one person he enjoyed talking to was being pushed further away from him by his best friends. Just when things had been getting better with Buffy, too. How could he fix this? He just wanted to explain himself, to let Cyrus know that he would never put him in danger.

He started stopping by the swings after school. Cyrus would have to show up eventually, right? Surely there was no way he could miss him at the park.

And then one day, his heart jumped.

There he was, all by himself. So TJ took his chance. He started to explain himself, hoping it would make the situation better. But he slipped up. His stupid self slipped up. And then they were exchanging insults.

Before it could go too far, the words fell out of his mouth. And it was the truth. He was the only person he could talk to like that. The smile that formed on Cyrus' lips after the comment was worth every hour of sleep TJ lost while stressing about the situation.

Then he told him how he was the one that reported the incident. And he smiled at the face his friend made. At the fact that Cyrus couldn't believe him.

"Surprise- I did the right thing." Then more peace.

The brief scuffle with Jonah was easy to resolve, thanks to his acceptance of his dyscalculia. Exchanging stories about their issues was easy enough.

But then she had to come into his life.

At first, Kira didn't seem like that much of a problem. Here was a girl that liked basketball and wanted to play a game with him. And she was pretty good. Fair enough. But then he got a vibe from Cyrus. _Don't trust her_.

He became skeptical. But not skeptical enough. She brought up costume day, and he didn't want to come across as the jerk he used to be. If he changed plans with Cyrus, surely he of all people would forgive him.

But when TJ put that shirt on, he could feel that something was wrong. He instantly regretted it so much. If that wasn't awful enough, he realized that deep down she made him feel foolish for wanting to do things with Cyrus. The thought made his body shake with annoyance.

But Kira kept asking him to hang out. And that fear kept rising up in TJ. If he cut people down, would that mean he would be just as bad as before? Or would people think he was strange for wanting to hang out with Cyrus instead of Kira? He couldn't risk getting a bad reputation. Not after he'd come so far.

But he would take any excuse he could find to leave her.

One day, he got a text from Cyrus about a shirt. But he was stuck with Kira. He told Cyrus he was at the park, hoping he would show up and allow him an opportunity to leave. But the chance never came.

This continued on for a while. The only chances he would have to talk to the boy were at school. He tried to show that he still cared about him. So, so much. But time was somehow escaping him.

The moments they did have together, though, were the best ones TJ experienced. One of his favorite memories was riding around in the golf cart after surviving his nerve-racking-yet-pointless Student Court trial. He would always be grateful for having Cyrus by his side. And he would never forget how he felt when Cyrus hugged him when the whole mess was done. How the boy's frame was thinner, but his body was so warm.

TJ found new hope that their troubles would go away, slowly but surely.

Then Kira found out about the party. She insisted on showing up with him, told him that it would be fun. He caved in. Then had more regrets.

The way she laughed at Cyrus made his blood boil. Before, it was more like she was just keeping him away from his friend. But now, she was making fun of him out in the public eye.

Forget about who he used to be. Who cared if he acted like a jerk one last time? Who cared if others judged him for publicly defended the boy he cared so much about? If it meant finally making things right and breaking away from this girl, he would do it. TJ was tired of being away from Cyrus.

"You can't do that."

She made a face at him. "I can't do what?"

He told her how she was being rude. And then she pulled the 'picking' card out. Her, or Cyrus. As if it were a question.

He simply said, "Cyrus would never make me pick."

And then she was gone.

For the first time in weeks, he felt as if he could stretch his arms and enjoy himself. He got comfortable again. Comfortable enough to get up on the stage and walk up to the keyboard. He wasn't expecting to see one. But he could hear it calling him from across the room. He started with a few notes. Simple. But which song to pick?

_That's obvious, TJ,_ he told himself. He pressed the keys again.

And Cyrus was the first one to catch on. He grabbed a microphone and spoke the first lines with ease, looking at TJ from down the stage. Then Amber joined him, then Andi, and Jonah, and Buffy…

Even though the whole room was synchronized with the beat, TJ could only feel the boy that had moved up to stand next to him. He allowed himself to let go and be free.

Later, he took a break and sat down by the fire. It felt so welcoming in the cold winter weather. And then Cyrus joined him. Just the two of them on the bench, with a rapidly dwindling crowd around them.

And then he asked a question he was not expecting. "What does TJ stand for?"

How could he possibly tell him? He'd thought of doing it in the past, but quickly dismissed the idea. It was ridiculous. He would never hear the end of it. And he couldn't control Cyrus. He couldn't guarantee that it wouldn't get out there.

But, after many promises and a set of heart-throbbing puppy eyes, he gave up. He trusted his biggest secret to the only person in the world outside his family that knew him for who he was.

Well, knew him for the most part. There were still things Cyrus didn't know. But TJ didn't think feelings would ever develop. He never thought he would be sitting next to Cyrus Goodman, suddenly alone on a peaceful winter night. Wanting to tell him. Spill everything. Would he dare? Was there even a chance it would go well? But their hands were so incredibly close. _They_ were so incredibly close. TJ had never felt so vulnerable.

He could feel a tingle in his fingertips as they inched closer to his. The feeling traveled up his arm and spread through his body. They smiled at each other. He'd never seen Cyrus look at him that way. Look at _anyone_ that way. It almost took his breath away. TJ could only hope he was doing the same thing to him.

When the boy asked him if there was anything else he wanted to tell him, he could only muster up a "Yeah." There were so many things… Where could he even begin? Months of nicknames and handshakes and shoulder bumps and hugs finally came crashing down on him. But he was still nervous.

So he merely asked the same question back and waited for an answer.

"Yes."

But Cyrus didn't just say the word yes. He said a million other things to TJ, all wrapped up in one, simple, incredibly emotional word.

TJ would have been mad if he let this opportunity go. This feeling inside of him was indescribable. He looked down at their hands and started to intertwine their fingers. Cyrus gripped his hand like it was a dream he never wanted to let go of.

TJ let out a loud exhale, not knowing that he was capable of holding in so much air and emotion.

He could breathe. And he could be with him.

Everything else flew by. Middle school continued and started to come to an end. They would secretly steal each other's hands under tables and in hallways. He would bring him around work more often so that they could teach summersaults together. Occasionally they would pick up muffins and eat them on the way to school.

Their first real date wasn't even intentional. They were on the swings talking about the end of the school year, enjoying one of the cooler days of early summer. The sun started setting and they laid down on the grass by the pond, watching the sky turn colors. Time got away from them through conversation. Then TJ said something. He couldn't even remember what- probably a lame comeback comment or casual observation- but the sudden feeling of Cyrus' lips on his cheek made his heart stop beating.

"Can we do this again?" the boy asked quietly.

TJ agreed without hesitation.

Dating was better than he ever could have imagined. It was something they didn't share at first, but their friends quickly figured it out. Amber's surprise milkshakes at the Spoon and knowing smiles said it all. He wasn't surprised at how happy Buffy got when they confirmed.

Then the first kiss. One night Cyrus made a comment: "I never thought I'd date the captain of the basketball team." It came with so many layers. Cyrus was happy to be with _him_. TJ Kippen. He silently told the athlete that he still couldn't believe he shared his feelings. But it was also Cyrus saying how lucky he felt. How much he'd improved with coming to terms with himself. How he had a supporting friend group, and now a supporting boyfriend.

TJ leaned down and kissed the boy, and instantly knew that everything was right.

Telling their parents wasn't easy. They decided to reveal how they felt separately. TJ's parents took it better than he thought, but the built-up nerves that were in him almost made him pass out when he was done. The relief was overwhelming.

Cyrus' parents were harder to talk to. TJ stood outside his boyfriend's house with Buffy, Andi, and Jonah, eagerly waiting for him to come outside and tell them how it went. When he finally did, he looked relieved and disappointed. Almost heartbroken. His parents couldn't come to grips with it at the beginning, but, eventually, they came around. TJ didn't properly introduce himself to them until after they had started high school.

As the years continued, they never left each other's side. Each obstacle that came their way they would face together. Every accomplishment they made they celebrated together.

And every now and then, TJ would really look at the boy and take in his presence.

Cyrus Goodman was almost too good for him. One night TJ asked him how he ended up with someone so wonderful. Cyrus simply kissed him and said, "I ask myself that every day."

* * *

**I currently need help getting over my obsession with the bench scene (O_O) Anyway… I really wanted to write something from T.J.'s POV cuz we didn't get as much from him in the show as we did from Cyrus. Let me know if you want me to write a one-shot like this from Cyrus' POV. **

**Also, I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors I made in this. I did read over it but I still might have missed stuff cuz I kept going back and adding things. **

**Review, favorite, and follow :)**

**~Reader4ever1**


	2. Escape by Motorcycle

**I saw this headcanon/post on Pinterest (but I'm pretty sure it was originally on Tumblr) and just had to write a one-shot for it. So, here we are :D**

**Actual plot summary: TJ picks up Cyrus on a motorcycle. Set when they're upperclassmen in High School. **

**Disclaimer: I have no rights in Andi Mack anything :'( I can only write fanfiction.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Escape by Motorcycle

Cyrus furiously typed on his phone as he walked through the emptying halls of high school. "Still good for today?" was the text he'd gotten from his boyfriend fifteen minutes ago.

"Yes," he was typing back. "I'll be out front in 10- need to get packet from Matthews." He turned a corner and entered a classroom. "Mr. Matthews?" he asked aloud. A 40-year-old man looked up from his computer screen and smiled, grateful to see a student that wasn't in his room to cause trouble. "Do you still have extra copies of the assignment?"

"Of course!" The man reached across his desk and grabbed a fifteen-page thick packet of guidelines and rubrics.

Cyrus sighed internally. "Are you sure you want the project done by Friday?" he asked, staring at the pages that were now in his grasp.

"Yes, Sir! But between you and me," he leaned forward on his elbows, "I'm sure you won't have to put in that much effort to make it look presentable." He gave him a knowing smile. "Don't overthink it, okay?"

"I'll try, Sir." Cyrus smiled back. "But no promises." The man waved goodbye as he left the classroom and walked down the hall again.

The teen only made it a few doors down before being stopped by a voice. "Cyrus!" He turned his body to see another student jogging after him. "Oh, hey, Harris. What's up?"

The other boy pulled at his backpack straps. "Are you still interested in the student-directed plays?" He had to keep pace with Cyrus, who had started walking down the hall again. "Katie got a new job and now she can't spend as much time editing and managing the scripts."

"So, you need me to fill her spot?"

"Not completely- we would just need you to read over things and add blocking…" Harris Gurney went on to provide a complete in-depth description of the directing position. By the time they made it out of the building, Cyrus thought Harris had recited a complete, prewritten manuscript most likely titled 'Student Directing for Dummies'.

Cyrus stopped and held a hand out at the boy, cutting off his chatter. "Look, Harris, I'd love to read over some stuff for you guys, but I got a lot of work from my classes today, and I really don't have time for anything else. If you want to send it to me this weekend, though, I'd be more than happy to get some editing done for you. But right now, I'm meeting-" A loud engine cut him off.

He whirled around to see a black motorcycle pull up to the curb in front of him. The rider parked and put the kickstand down. He dusted off his gloved hands after dismounting. He took off his helmet and smiled at the pair, clearly proud of the entrance he made. His hair was slightly disheveled from the helmet being pressed to his head. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I parked in the back of the parking lot this morning and people do _not_ know how to take turns at a four-way stop."

Cyrus gaped at his boyfriend. "TJ, why do you-?"

"My dad's at home recovering from foot surgery, so he let me use his bike." He walked to the back and opened the top box, pulling out another helmet. "Now come on, put your bag in. This English project won't get itself done."

Cyrus beamed at him. "Right." He waved back at Harris, who was standing with his mouth open, staring at the motorcycle. "I'll talk to you later, Harris." He slid on the helmet and sat on the bike.

"Um, TJ?" He suddenly grew weary. "Why isn't there a seatbelt for me to put on?"

The basketball captain sat in front of him and made to put his helmet back on. "Oh, don't worry about it. I've ridden on the back a million times with my dad. You'll be okay." He reached back and pulled Cyrus' arms around his waist. "Just hold on tight."

Cyrus rolled his eyes and locked his fingers together, creating a death grip around his boyfriend. He rested his helmet covered forehead against his back. "Sure. No problem."

TJ started the engine and took off down the road, leaving a very stunned Harris Gurney behind.

* * *

**I actually went through the list of minor characters on the Wiki and found Harris so that I wouldn't have to make up a name. **

**On another note, I love the idea of TJ picking up Cyrus on a motorcycle. It's just so cute ahhhhhmmhgdfyibhj**

**Review, favorite, follow, whichever.**

**~Reader4ever1**


	3. Tyrus

**This one was kinda random. I don't know why I felt the urge to write it but I like it :) I hope you will like it too. **

**Also, an answer for a question I received from someone: I don't ASK for prompts, but I will CERTAINLY consider any you give me ;) I won't guarantee that I will actually write them, but I will read any you send to me/suggest in reviews.**

**Plot summary: Cyrus and TJ have many levels of their relationship. But every single one of them makes them happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own/have any control of Andi Mack. I think we've been through this enough now. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tyrus

TJ and Cyrus' relationship is one based off of touch. The interlocked fingers. The shoulder bumps and arm rubs.

At first, it seemed casual. Both thought the other was just being friendly. But then they tested the boundaries. They held on longer when greeting each other. They placed hands on each other's shoulders and arms in comfort. When they sat together, they would press their elbows or shoulders together.

Each time they lingered the contact, tingles would dance up their bodies.

Then that night on the bench. Looking into each other's eyes spoke enough, but their nervous minds made them hesitate and ask questions. But they couldn't even form the proper words to answer each other. What they felt couldn't be described. Instead they reached for each other's hands, and the moment couldn't have been replaced with a thousand words.

But they were still cautious in public. They kept their feelings private and sacred. When they finally told their friends, all they had to do was gesture to their locked hands. It was all they needed to make them happy.

* * *

When they're tired it's head on shoulders and other head gently pressed against the top of the other. Or it's one laying their head on the other's chest as they softly play with their hair.

Movie night was Cyrus' favorite time to use TJ as a pillow. TJ never cared, even if his arm grew numb from being under the pressure of his boyfriend's head. As long as he got to rest his head on Cyrus' chest when he got sleepy. Cyrus would run his fingers through his hair and mumble incoherent things, normally later revealed to be "Why is your hair so soft?" or "This isn't fair."

The rare occasions where Cyrus fell asleep on TJ always made the taller boy's heart swell. He was always so warm. TJ would never understand why, but he didn't let that bother him. Knowing that Cyrus was comfortable enough to fall asleep around him, much less _on_ him, filled TJ with an indescribable feeling.

In those moments, wrapped up in each other's arms, both boys knew that they were safe. Nothing could hurt them.

* * *

When they grow more comfortable with their relationship, it's light, soft kisses on the forehead and cheek. When they smile at each other they press their noses or foreheads together.

Not long after they became open with their relationship, TJ leaned down and kissed Cyrus' forehead. Even though the action wasn't meant to be a grand romantic gesture, it sent Cyrus over the moon. It was as if it confirmed their feelings all over again. TJ Kippen really liked him. And he really liked TJ Kippen.

Cyrus was the one who placed kisses on cheeks. He left forehead ones to TJ, since he was taller and it was easier. And TJ would never get over how gentle Cyrus was with him. He was very present, very real, but so _soft_. It made his heart melt.

They would often go to the park and sit by the pond. Talking for hours wasn't hard to do. And when one would make a joke the other would lean over and laugh into them. Cyrus especially loved it when he would be the one to make TJ laugh. The boy would respond by pressing his forehead against his and laughing.

But it was never ordinary laughter. It was full of bliss and pure euphoria. Cyrus would never get over it. The comfort that came with the contact was endless. And no prize could ever replace TJ's smile.

* * *

Kisses are special things that don't happen as often as they yearn for, but that's what makes them special. They're private and romantic and everything they hope for.

The first time they kissed was in late summer. High school had barely started, and they were already sad at the thought of being separated by classes. They were sitting on Cyrus' back porch at night, watching fireflies zig-zag around the shrubs and flower pots. TJ was gently pushing the bench swing with his longer legs. They had finished homework and were dreading the busy weekend ahead.

TJ made a nervous comment about basketball tryouts, resulting in Cyrus softly chuckling and looking up at him. How could this boy possibly be nervous about something like that? Cyrus smiled and pulled him impossibly closer. "Don't worry." He sent a comforting message with his eyes before closing the space between them.

Their lips still tingled after they pulled apart.

And the same feeling came after every other kiss they shared. The one at the park during Thanksgiving break. The one under every bundle of mistletoe TJ stopped under. The one senior year after the state basketball game.

Soon after that late summer night, TJ realized how badly he wanted Cyrus Goodman to stay with him. And Cyrus came to the conclusion that he would never meet anyone else like TJ Kippen. Never in their wildest dreams did they think they'd end up where they were.

When they finally realized that what they had was love, they didn't need any words to celebrate. Just the reassuring touch saying they were there for each other. And they always would be.

* * *

**I still can't believe they're cannon and it's been over a month ahhhhhh. **

**Fun fact, there was a clue to the theme of my next one-shot in this one ;) I hope you found it! You'll see if you're right at… some point. Probably in the next few weeks. **

**Quick thing I want to mention that I forgot to in the first 'chapter': if you like Percy Jackson go check out my other stories :D I have an almost finished crossover and a bunch of one-shots that you can read while waiting for my next posting (whenever that will be- again probably in the next few weeks). **

**Review, follow, and favorite 3**

**~Reader4ever1**


	4. Under the Mistletoe

**Did you guess correctly? Good job if you did! I just had to write this one. Because who can resist MISTLETOE ONE-SHOTS? I can't, at least… **

**Anyway, quick side note- I know that it's winter when TJ and Cyrus get together in the last episode, so my friends and I have always assumed that it's January/February, **_**maybe**_ **even early March when the bench scene happens. So for this one-shot, they've been together for almost a year. **

**Plot summary: Cyrus hated his parents for putting it in the doorway. He just wanted to go inside and stay warm. But kissing TJ Kippen- he couldn't comprehend saying no.**

**Disclaimer: I've done this 3 times already?! Ok, fine… I do not own Andi Mack :'(**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Under the Mistletoe

Winters were always _way_ too cold in Shadyside. Cyrus swore it got colder every year. He knew there were worse things in the world to deal with, but at the current moment, his only goal was to get inside and warm up, curled under a blanket with the boy holding his hand.

The night air didn't help his cause. If the sun was still out, it might have made him feel better. But it was dark, and snow was lightly falling down, sticking to their heads and scarfs. The only enjoyment he got out of the freezing weather was seeing TJ's blonde hair get coated with the white flakes.

He should have convinced him to just stay home and watch TV. Who needed special-limited-time peppermint hot chocolate at The Spoon? Even though it was _really_ good? And it made him feel warm and cozy? And Amber snuck them extra whipped cream?

Who was he kidding?

"You're not busy tomorrow, right?" he spoke into the night air.

TJ pretended to think about it. "Hmm… No. I'm not."

"So…" Cyrus pulled him closer to his side. "Do you wanna go back and get more?"

"Hot chocolate?" TJ laughed, causing a cloud of warm breath to form in front of his face. "Isn't that unhealthy?"

"Says the boy who brought over muffins this morning."

"That is _completely_ different, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah… sure it is." Cyrus stepped in a crunchy pile of snow. He tried to shake the frozen liquid from his boot as they continued walking down the sidewalk. "Besides, it's the holiday season, just like that song says, and we're allowed to indulge a little. My dad says it's healthy every now and then."

"Does he?"

"Yes, he does." They rounded a corner before reaching Cyrus' house. He sighed with relief at the sight. He was tired of the cold biting his nose. He quickened his pace and pulled TJ up his front porch steps.

"Thank goodness," he said. "I am _so_ cold." He struggled with the keys in his pocket. "Now let's hurry up and get in. I happen to own a certain movie that you will be-"

"Um…"

"-Thrilled to see-"

"Cyrus?"

"-Trust me, TJ. You go sit down while I get the popcorn ready." He opened his front door, producing a terribly loud squeak. He made to go inside. "Then we can-"

"Cyrus." TJ grabbed his hand and pulled him back outside. "Hold on a sec."

Cyrus groaned. Comfort was _so close._ He could almost feel the heavy blankets wrapped around him. "TJ, it's freezing out here. What do you-?" His boyfriend cut him off by pointing up.

A tiny bundle of mistletoe innocently wrapped in a red bow hung in the doorway above their heads. Cyrus felt a jolt go down his body. He'd thought his parents were joking when they said they were going to put that up.

He made a mental note to have a serious talk with them.

"Did you do this on purpose?" TJ questioned with a smirk.

"Wh- no! Do you really think I want to stand outside in the cold under mistletoe?"

"Well…" TJ shrugged. "You're doing it right now."

Cyrus could feel heat rush to his ears. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, setting his face in a determined stare pointed at his boyfriend. "No."

TJ laughed. "C' mon, Cy! It's tradition!"

"I think my _existence_ is meant to break tradition."

"Even this one?" The teen looked at him with convincing eyes. Cyrus stared back. TJ's face was illuminated by the stringed lights hanging around his porch. He still had some snowflakes in his hair, further proving to Cyrus that it was unreasonably cold outside. But the feeling of his gloved fingers intertwined with his made him feel warmer.

He lost his battle with the green eyes. "I guess I really can't say no… If you promise to pay for hot chocolate tomorrow."

TJ smiled and let go of Cyrus' hands, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's torso. He gently placed his forehead against his. "Of course I will."

Cyrus grinned and leaned up. He kissed him and felt the cold leave his body. He was always surprised to find how soft TJ Kippen's lips could be. They tasted like chocolate and candy canes.

They probably would have stayed like that forever if a sudden noise hadn't interrupted them.

The front door squeaked open. "Cyrus, was that you opening-" Leslie Goodman stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the teenagers, who quickly pulled away from their kiss. She dropped the papers she was holding in her hand, gaping at the pair.

Cyrus gripped TJ's jacket with his hands, startled and also unwilling to let go so soon. He felt the heat move from his ears to his cheeks. "Um…" he gave a nervous laugh. "Hi, Mom."

* * *

**I guess it's worth noting that Cyrus is out to his family, and they know he has a boyfriend. But they're not used to seeing them very open with their relationship. **

**But regardless of that knowledge, I think anyone would be startled to open their front door and see their kid kissing someone XD Also I know it's not currently December, but don't judge me. **

**Check out my Percy Jackson stories if you haven't already! And Happy National Coming Out Day! **

**Review, Follow, Favorite, whichever you like. **

**~Reader4ever1**


	5. Soulmate AU- The First Words

**This next one-shot is based on an AU prompt that was probably originally on Tumblr but I found it on Pinterest soooo yeah. Basically its the one where when you turn 18 the first thing you say to your soulmate (as in the first thing you say on/after your birthday) appears on their arm and the first thing they say to you appears on your arm. And in the prompt I found, it doesn't say how the words go away so for this story they just disappear once they've been spoken. (Also I assume that the words appear whenever the first person turns 18. So even if you're a few months or maybe even years apart whoever is older triggers the words appearing.)**

**Also TJ and Amber are siblings in this one (her being the older sister). It's just mentioned briefly though. I don't think I've made a direct Kippen sibling theory reference yet so here you go :)**

**Plot summary: On TJ's 18th birthday, the words finally appear. The ones his soulmate will speak to him. But would he dare hope that Cyrus would be his match? Years of friendship had boiled down to his birthday, and he's not sure what he'll do when he finds out at school.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Soulmate AU- The First Words

Light had just started to seep through the crack in TJ's curtains when his alarm sounded off on his nightstand. He groaned and shut his phone off in habit. Why did he have to go to school? He'd been up past midnight finishing his math review, and his body was currently hating him for the lack of sleep. But he couldn't help it. If he wanted to get into college he had to work hard.

He sat up with a reluctant stretch, fixing his long pajama sleeves. They never failed to twist in his sleep. And with the cooler weather arriving early this year, he had the awful feeling he'd have to wear them more than usual.

Something on his arm caught his eye, and suddenly his troubles of being cold seemed completely irrelevant.

It was his birthday. His 18th birthday.

He must have been so busy with homework last night that he forgot to roll up his sleeves and look before he crashed. But now there wasn't any doubt. He truly was older than his soulmate. He had turned 18 first.

And now, sitting neatly in an extremely generic font, were five words sprawled across his forearm. _I knew it was you._

A million thoughts suddenly flooded through his mind. It wasn't like this was the first time he thought about turning 18 and finding his soulmate. But seeing the words printed on his forearm… it was surreal.

What did that mean? I knew it was you? He tried to think of having a conversation with anyone in which those words would come up. Unless he snuck up on someone that he knew and they sensed his presence before he could speak, like a surprise prank gone wrong…

But he wasn't the type of person to do that. Not on a school day when he had a math quiz to worry about. And especially not on his birthday.

He got out of bed and tried to get through his morning routine without making his brain explode. What would he say to people when he got to school? Should he act casual, pretend it wasn't his birthday? Or should he go out of his way to greet everyone in a special way?

Then again… what were the odds that his soulmate was someone he already knew at school?

This thought made him pause in his bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth. Someone he knew. Like… Cyrus Goodman. The boy with the kindest smile and contagious positivity. The boy that had helped TJ overcome so much since first meeting him five years ago. The boy that made his heart jump in his chest and his stomach twist into knots. Could he even get his hopes up? Was it even possible that everything he felt and he thought he saw reflected back…

He shook his head. Don't think about it. Obviously, whatever was gonna happen was gonna happen. It was printed on his arm as proof. Those were the words that his soulmate would speak to him. Whether it be today or tomorrow or ten years in the future.

TJ threw his Grant HS Basketball hoodie over a T-shirt and smoothed out his jeans. If he was thinking this much about the words on his body, he wondered how his soulmate was doing. Did he wake up in surprise because he didn't know his soulmate was older than him? Or was that chance… that it was who he secretly hoped… possible and he knew it was his birthday today?

His mom didn't help calm him at breakfast. She took a picture of his arm and sent it to his dad (a note on the fridge in his handwriting told TJ how sad he was that he had to go into work early and miss the reveal). His mom then proceeded to talk about how her baby was all grown up. He only went along with it because she had baked him a batch of blueberry macadamia muffins. When he got out of the house to go to school, he sighed and stared up at the clouds. He couldn't help wondering if Cyrus was already there, and if he too had words printed on his arm…

* * *

Mornings typically weren't very exciting for Cyrus. His routine of waking up and getting dressed and eating breakfast and going to school… It was all incredibly normal. That's why, when his alarm woke him up, he didn't expect a lot. He thought he would reach out to turn it off and not think twice about it. But when he cracked his eyes open to look at the time, his heart nearly stopped beating.

His long sleeve had rolled up in his sleep, revealing two words printed on the skin of his forearm. _Hey Underdog_.

He stared at it for a long minute before the words came out of his mouth, speaking the thoughts he'd forgotten were there. "It's TJ's birthday." 18. It was his friend's 18th birthday. And words had appeared on his own skin. Did that mean…?

He flung himself out of bed and rushed to get ready. _Don't get your hopes up, Cyrus_, he kept telling himself. _Don't get your hopes up…_ What were the chances that it was actually TJ? What if some other boy out there happened to have the same birthday as TJ, _and_ was his soulmate? It wasn't impossible. But…

It _was_ TJ's 18th birthday. And Cyrus was still 17. Neither had received their soulmate's words before today. And the words he had- Hey Underdog. The "U" was capitalized, as if someone were calling him underdog instead of his real name. And Underdog was TJ's nickname for him. Ever since that day at the park, when they talked on the swing set. It was their thing. Just like somersaults and muffins.

What would he do if it really was him? What would he say back? What do you say to someone when you think they're your soulmate? Someone that you've secretly hoped for for years?

TJ Kippen. The captain of the basketball team. With soft green eyes and cute, perfectly stylized hair. The boy that had secret talents like playing the piano that only his friends, including Cyrus, knew about. The one that helped him come out of his shell and learn to live life without constant fear.

He couldn't keep it inside of him. When he got downstairs he called for his mom and step-dad's attention. Then, without explaining, he pulled back his sleeve. After listening to his mom squeal for five minutes, they took a picture of it and he sent it to Andi and Buffy.

And they helped him decide. He would go to school and wait for TJ by his usual parking spot. He couldn't go through the whole day at school waiting, wondering if his soulmate was one of his best friends. And he hoped that he wouldn't be disappointed.

* * *

TJ silently cursed to himself as he turned into the school parking lot. His nerves and built up energy resulted in him leaving his house early, beating the morning congestion that consisted of about two hundred other high school students arriving before the bell.

He was fifteen minutes earlier than normal. How was that even possible? He huffed out a tense breath as he rolled past the rows and went to his usual spot. And then his heart did a somersault.

Cyrus Goodman was sitting on the curb, scrolling on his phone, looking determined yet slightly nervous. His eyebrows were furrowed together in that way that made TJ smile. Suddenly, it felt as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders. There wasn't any need for worrying. Not when he had Cyrus. Just the sight of him was enough to put TJ at ease. It was his birthday. He didn't need to overthink.

He parked his car and grabbed his backpack out of the passenger seat. Cyrus had stood up and turned to face him, shoving his phone in his pocket. TJ grinned and stepped out, autopilot turning on. "Hey, Underdog!" The words left his mouth before he could think, and it made him stop in his tracks.

He stared at Cyrus, panic briefly flowing over his body. He'd spoken. He couldn't go back. Were those the right words? Did Cyrus even have anything written on his arm? What if he'd screwed all of it up?

He tried to read Cyrus' face. The boy was staring back at him, and it felt like time slowed to a stop as his eyes slowly widened. As if the longer the words sank in, the more unbelievable TJ seemed. A smile tugged his lips up and he blinked, his eyes growing soft.

TJ's heart drummed against his ribcage in anticipation. Cyrus grinned with relief, a small laugh escaping his lips. Something welled in his chest and made his eyes water, causing TJ to worry for a split second that he was going to start crying. "I knew it was you."

TJ's breath hitched in his throat as he looked down at his own arm, pulling his sleeve back and staring at the words. He looked back up at Cyrus in disbelief. The boy kept his smile as he rolled back his own sleeve. Their words reflected back at each other, and they watched as the letters slowly faded from their skin, leaving a faint tingle on the surface.

They stood in blissful silence for a long minute. TJ wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to function properly again. His smile matched Cyrus' on a level he couldn't describe. "Um…" He tried to form words. His brain wouldn't let him. "Hi."

Cyrus laughed and took his hands in his, staring up into his green eyes. "Hi."

"I… You, um." TJ shook his head to try and get his thoughts back. "You knew it was me?"

"Well," he shrugged, "Who else would call me Underdog?"

TJ laughed and intertwined their fingers. "Yeah, I know, but… I never thought that you would… you know."

"TJ." Cyrus let go with one of his hands and pulled him down, kissing him. Then all he could feel was Cyrus.

His gentle fingers in his hand; holding the back of his neck. His nose rubbing against his own. The zipper of his jacket pressed against his hoodie. His soft lips. The way they were so perfect. Years of sharing muffins and inside jokes and longing looks and growing trust- everything coursed through them. Like a bottled inferno finally getting oxygen.

Cyrus pulled away. "I've loved you for years, Silly."

TJ kept smiling. "Then I guess that makes two of us."

A car honked near them before they could say anything else. Buffy rolled down the windows on the driver's side, revealing Marty in the passenger's seat, Andi and Jonah in the back.

She moved her sunglasses on top of her head. "Well- looks like someone didn't have to go long with words on their arms."

"Haha." TJ pretended to be annoyed as he wrapped an arm around Cyrus' shoulders. The boy responded by wrapping one of his around TJ's waist, pressing his head into his shoulder. "You're just jealous I'm older than you."

"I would _never_-"

Andi cut her off by leaning out the window. "When are you gonna tell Amber?"

"My sister doesn't need to know everything!"

"Aw, c'mon." Andi pouted. "We had money on it."

Cyrus gasped. "Andi!"

"What?! It was just for fun…"

They pulled into their parking spot and walked into the school together.

The next morning, when light seeped through the crack in TJ's curtains, he wasn't upset about waking up. He could only think about Cyrus' brown eyes and warm smile, and how his heart would flutter in his chest for the rest of his life.

* * *

**I didn't type this at the beginning because I took up a lot of space explaining the prompt… but it's been a while since I've updated a one-shot. After the last time I uploaded, the world was struck with a pandemic that has impacted so many lives. I personally have had to change my lifestyle. To keep things kinda vague, I was in a dorm room for college, and my university has had to move all classes online and everyone is now out of the dorms and back home. I just want to let everyone know that if you've been impacted by this and have had to change your normal lives (beyond social distancing), you aren't alone. **

**I hope I could bring some happiness during this stressful time. Please stay safe- wash your hands and practice social distancing (aka staying inside and reading more fanfics). **

**Take care :) I might be back soon with another one-shot. Follow this story to get instant updates!**

**~Reader4ever1**


	6. Boarding School AU- Far Away in the Rain

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another AU! I didn't plan on writing this but my roommate and I played a game where we mixed up AUs, tropes, and characters and this is one of the ones I got! **

**Summary: Boarding school wasn't the best. The Good Hair Crew certainly didn't see it that way. But maybe, standing in the rain, helping TJ Kippen realize the truth about their feelings, it was worth being so far from home. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Far Away in the Rain

He didn't know how he ended up here. Standing in the giant entrance to the library, staring at the back of TJ Kippen, holding an umbrella that braced for the inevitable impact of rain. Watching as the blond's hair got wetter and wetter as he sat on the bottom step of the giant flight of stairs. Maybe it was a bad decision. He could just ignore him and go back to the dorm on his own.

But he knew that was wrong. And if he was going to fix his recent string of bad luck, he wouldn't miss a chance to comfort his friend.

Boarding school wasn't the best. The dress code was strict, the dorms were musty, and the teachers were ancient. Earlier in the week, Cyrus had tripped in the hall and crashed into a display case, knocking over several trophies and earning a chastising from Dr. Metcalf. Then, the day after, he had to sprint across campus in an unflattering manner to get Jonah supplies for a community event the Ultimate Frisbee team was helping with. All the while, the dining hall had been out of chocolate-chocolate chip muffins for an entire week, and the toll it was taking on him was excruciating.

And then today. His plans to go canoeing with Andi and Buffy were thrown out the window when raindrops started hitting the roof of the library. After that, Cyrus found it impossible to focus on studying. He left the building in disappointment, only to be frozen in place once out the doors.

He had no idea why TJ Kippen was sitting out in the rain. And he wasn't going to ignore his curiosity.

He gripped his umbrella over his head and made down the steps, trying his best to be quiet and not disturb the peace. His friend hadn't moved, too busy staring at a spot on the path in front of him, deep in thought. Cyrus could tell that something weighed on him. Even from behind- the way his shoulders were sagging, the tilt of his head down to the ground. If Cyrus could do anything to help, he would. No questions asked.

He took a breath and held his umbrella out to cover both of their heads, his hand shaking in the slightest way. He almost hated getting butterflies around the other boy.

TJ furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at him, his confusion turning to amusement as he realized who was shielding him from the rain. "Oh." He gave a light smile that made Cyrus' heart somersault. "It's you."

"Yep." Cyrus flashed his teeth in a grin.

TJ shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Cyrus kept his smile as TJ stood up to properly hide under the umbrella. "Maybe it's because I'm your friend. And I'm nice." He gripped his bag on his shoulder, trying to not think about how cold the atmosphere was. "Now. Why are you out here alone in the rain?"

TJ blew a strand of wet hair out of his face. His eyes were such a bright shade of green- Cyrus had never gotten over it. On the first day they met, he had accidentally stumbled into him in the courtyard, not realizing he was Buffy's (now formal) basketball rival. Cyrus immediately knew this guy was caring at heart, no matter what others said about him.

And over the past two years, he'd been proven right. TJ Kippen was as soft as it comes, even if he wouldn't let everyone see it. Playing the piano and teaching elementary school kids how to do somersaults- Cyrus knew it all too well.

And he supposed TJ did, too. He gave Cyrus a defeated look, knowing he couldn't hide anything from him.

Well… almost anything.

"I just…" Today, there was a bit of a veil in front of his eyes. "I was just thinking. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

He wouldn't give him the whole truth.

Cyrus respected his privacy, but he wouldn't give up so easily. He raised an eyebrow. "So, you came out here in the rain?"

TJ smiled and put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, not that it did anything to help keep them dry. The boy was soaking wet. "Yeah. I thought you knew that rain is supposed to help."

"Oh?" Cyrus took the last two steps down from the stairs to stand on the pavement with TJ. "Help with what?"

His friend's face stiffened again. He stared back at Cyrus, as if words were trapped inside his mouth, struggling to form and get out.

Cyrus sighed, knowing when to give up. "TJ, I can't help the rain help _you_ if you don't tell me anything. But if you don't wanna talk about it, it's okay." He gestured down the path. "I can give you cover back to the dorm, though." He tried for a bright grin again. "If you want."

TJ nodded, his smile flickering back. "Yeah. That would be great."

Several minutes went by, the two of them walking down the path in peaceful silence as the rain continued to pour down on the campus. The wet grass and trees gave off earthy scents mixed with the petrichor that already hung in the air. Drops hit the pavement in large splats as they passed under branches and arches.

Halfway to the dorms, TJ spoke up. "I'm sorry, Cyrus. I don't want you to think I don't trust you. It's just… I have a lot to sort out. And when I do, I'll let you know. I promise."

Cyrus glanced over at him. "It's okay. If it's so important to you, I can wait."

TJ seemed thrown by this. He scrunched up his eyebrows, shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course! I'm your friend, Silly. It's only right I respect your privacy."

TJ stopped, staring at Cyrus as he took a few steps ahead before turning back to look at him. His brown eyes were so big- so genuine and caring. He didn't know how any of it could be real.

"Do you ever…" TJ pulled at the strings of his hoodie, anxious from the question he was about to ask. "Has there ever been a time where you've been around someone and they make you nervous? Like a self-conscious, sweaty hands, don't say the wrong thing and look stupid kind of nervous? When your heart beats so fast that you feel like they can hear it? But you can't look away to calm down because you're just so… mesmerized?"

Cyrus stood still, breathing in the air, counting in his head as he tried to think of a response that was fitting. One. Two. Three.

Another breath. He gave a heartfelt smile, hoping everything he felt would play through his face. "Everyday," he said.

TJ scanned his face. He looked like he was trying to pick his next words carefully. After several beats, he asked his next question. "What is it? That feeling?"

The cool air circulating between them suddenly felt electric. Like someone had short-circuited the universe and stopped time just for them.

Cyrus tried to remember where he was, and failed incredibly. He couldn't even feel the umbrella in his hand. It was just him and TJ. Nothing else.

"Love." It came out as more of a whisper than a real answer. But he meant it. All those mornings where they shared muffins and secrets. Every basketball game Cyrus had attended. Every jerk TJ had chased away from them. That time they almost got suspended for riding in a golf cart on campus grounds. The time they went to a party and danced the night away.

It was all there. Cyrus had known for a while, but he didn't want to ruin anything. He couldn't lose his relationship with TJ. Not after they'd come so far.

But saying this, right here and now, with the fearful yet hopeful look in TJ's eyes- he couldn't pass the opportunity.

TJ's anxious demeanor melted, as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He bit his lip and gently reached for Cyrus' free hand. Cyrus happily took it, sliding their fingers together, locking TJ's cold digits with his warm ones.

TJ took a step forward, nearly closing the space between them. He smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day. "I think I've sorted it out now."

Cyrus grinned up at him. "You can tell me. If you want."

More breathing. It seemed like the only thing left that Cyrus knew how to do. And then he lost that, too, as TJ placed his hand on the side of his face and kissed him.

His lips were cold from being out in the rain. But Cyrus' were warm from being under the cover of the library, and then their umbrella. Neither of them cared.

TJ's wet hair lightly touched Cyrus' forehead, his nose fitting perfectly next to his. Cyrus didn't mind that he had to hold an umbrella to keep them dry. Or that his heart had stopped beating. He'd been waiting for this for months, and it was every bit as perfect as he imagined it would be.

TJ reluctantly pulled away and beamed down at him, like he'd never seen anything more meaningful in his life. Cyrus was just surprised he could still think.

He squeezed TJ's hand. "You really mean it?"

TJ squeezed back. "Yeah. I really do."

And suddenly, the string of back luck that had followed Cyrus around all week lifted, and all the bad things about boarding school didn't matter.

* * *

**I'm gonna cry I love Tyrus so much :'')**

**This was super random and sudden (and technically part of fictober?) so I can't guarantee you'll get anything else soon. But I was so happy I got this combo as a fic idea. **

**Follow, favorite, and review :)**

**~Reader4ever1**


End file.
